


Well, Then

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce is hoplessly in love, Character Undeath, Damian loves his mamá, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason is Damian's mother, Jay's language is its own warning, M/M, No beta we die like Jay, Omega Jason Todd, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We all know who that is, and adores his lovely and crazy omega, and angst for like two seconds, and will fight anyone that looks his way, because that's what Jay deserves, everyone else is an alpha, except Alfred, like tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years of brooding by his lonely alpha self, Bruce Wayne gets a second chance when a small pup fights his way to him and tells him that not only is he a father, but that the mother of his pup is Jason Todd, his long death omega.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Talia al Ghul (past), Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 475





	1. The Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lies Upon Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007733) by [Garpie64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64). 



> So, the first story I write in English, the first of this fandom, and the first I publish here. Just want to let you know, English is not my first language, and I have no beta, so mistakes are bound to appear and you are free to point them out.
> 
> Also, this is a very self-indulgent, tooth-rotting smutt that somehow evolved into a three-chapter story with somewhat of an actual plot, that basically consists on Bruce missing Jay until they finally get back together. I didn't even think about posting it, but I love Jay, and want and need more content about him being happy, so here we are.
> 
> I'm also only taking what I want from canon, and this is very au.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
In a society where the omega is the core of the pack, and the alphas are expected to protect them and their pups, Bruce Wayne's reputation is ruthlessly torn apart by Gotham Gazette and the Upper Class, once word is let out about the tragic death of Jason Todd, a young omega taken in by Wayne, and, rumor had it, his intended mate. 

They talk about the beautiful young man that had the perfect bone structure to carry the next generation of Waynes, if a little malnourished. About the bright eyes and light freckles that Bruce's pups would have inherited, or the mix of vanilla and honey scent that would have covered Wayne's sheets once they finally mated.

They talk about Martha Wayne's sapphire ring, the perfect match for the boy's sparkling gaze, adorning his finger at the last gala he attended.

They talk. They ask. They suspect. But at the end of the day, it's Bruce the one who's left alone, in his big mansion, thinking. Remembering. Missing.

Years have come and pass, and not a single day has Bruce gone without thinking of shining eyes and snarky comments and mischievous grins. Every night he goes to bed tired and beaten up after rough patrols just to lie there, and think about the soft and sweet scent that graced his pillows so long ago, but in his mind has yet to fade. Every time he wakes up, be it from a couple of hours of rest in his bed, or a nap in his office, he swears he can feel the warm skin and soft whispers of love fading along the remnants of his already forgotten dream.

Almost then years since he lost his omega, and Bruce feels like it was yesterday that he kneeled in the hot ruins of that warehouse and picked up _his_ broken body. It feels so fresh and hurts so much, that Bruce can't believe he's gone a single day alone.

"Batman?"

Well, maybe not all alone. He had Alfred when it happened. And Dick, a little afterwards. And then Tim and, dare he say, Stephanie. And now he even has a daughter, needy and broken like the rest of them, but just as strong and beautiful, just as important. He also has Diana and Clark, and the rest of the League if the need arise. 

"Nightwing."

He knows he's not alone. He _knows_. But, somehow, that's not enough. It dulls the pain, makes it bearable, makes it possible for him to breath. But he also knows that it will never be enough, that the ache and long that his heart bears will never go away, will remain with him until the end of his days. Until the day comes when he gets to see _him_ again.

"Uh, we have a little situation here, B. A very small, scowling and self-entitled situation. Please, hurry."

* * *

  
Turns out, the situation isn't small. At. All.

Scowling at him with an air of superiority that should be impossible for someone his height, the young pup seats next to Nightwing, hands and feet tied up and wearing what he recognizes as training clothes from the League of Assasins. But that's not what really sets alarms in Batman's head. Its the uncanny resemblance between the two of them. Between Bruce and the boy. There's little difference between this pup and the picture of a ten year old Bruce Wayne that seats in the fireplace at the manor.

And if that doesn't startles the living hell out of Bruce, the words the little pup mutters next surely do the trick.

"Greetings, father."

Well, shit.

* * *

  
"How is it even possible?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, sure. You've got your history with sleeping around, even if you put the handbrake a while ago..."

"Nightwing..."

"And it's not like it's the first time something like this has ever happened..."

" _Nightwing_..."

"But it's never been quiet like this, right? I mean, the kid's obviously trained, and dressed up like that... It lets very little to the imagination."

And doesn't Bruce know that. He recognizes the League's involvement when he sees it. The reactions and the posture, too much like his own when he first escaped Ra's' claws. Very alike, but also so, so different.

Now however, free of his restraines and seated rather stiff in the backseat, Bruce can tell the pup is hiding something. He looks constantly at the window and then back at his feet, like he's waiting for something to happen, for someone to attack them. He plays with his fingers unconsciously, and gets visibly mad at himself when he notices, as if that's something he's been told he shouldn't do.

Just like Bruce, during the first stages of his own training.

"When was the last time you saw Talia anyway?"

Bruce's grip on the Batmobile's wheel tightens at the question. He doesn't really want to think about Talia right now. Not when the last time they saw each other was a little over six years ago, and she didn't even allude to the existence of a child. It's not like she didn't have the chance, when they spent all night and early morning in the hotel room. Granted, he wasn't much of a talk that day, not when it was the anniversary of Ja-

Well, better not to think of that while driving the Batmobile with his oldest and (most likely) youngest pups with him.

The trip to the cave falls silent after that, with the little pup refusing to talk until they were in a safe environment, Dick's chat dulled by the head ache the child's blows gave him, and Bruce's brooding.

Alfred is already working on the blood samples he sent after the child's insistence that ' _you need to be sure, I understand. It would be foolish of you to let a stranger into your headquaters, father._ ', though he didn't bother in telling the buttler any other detail. One look at the pup would be enough to Alfred's spy-trained mind.

"Master Bruce, may I enquire-"

The interruption in the man's speech proves Bruce right. Dick has helped the pup out of the car, and now Alfred is staring at him with wide eyes and a hanging yaw. It is only thanks to his years as a theater performer that the old beta is able to pull himself together in the blink of an eye and look at Bruce with slight dissaproval.

Bruce can almost hear the ' _I was expecting it, but never really thought it would ever happened_ '.

"I'm quiet sure you don't need me to tell you what the results of the tests are, sir."

Bruce sighs. Of course he doesn't.

"Alfred," he says when the boy walks to them, ignoring Nightwing's offering to a tour around the cave. "this is Damian. Damian, this is-"

"Alfred Pennyworth" The pup says, and there's something aking to awe in his voice, overshadowed by his clear urgency. "I know who you are, and I cannot express with words how much of an honor it is to finally meet you".

Well, that's unexpected. Going by the way Talia expresses herself when it comes to "the help", Bruce didn't expect Damian to even acknowledge Alfred, let alone treat him with such respect.

"Well, Master Damian, I must say I'm most honored to be viewed at with such high regard" Alfred replies eying Bruce briefly. "To what do I owe such a reputation, young sir? Or should I say, to whom?"

The pup's eyes grow a little and his mouth falls shut, as if he just remembered something important. His next words only confirm Bruce's thoughts.

"It is the same person I am here for, sir." he says after a deep breath, and Bruce swears his eyes get a little shiny. "My mother."

Dick, always ready to share his thoughts, snorts.

"Sorry, didn't know Talia even knew Alfie's name."

At her mention, the pup goes stiff, and his eyes narrow darkly.

"It is not the Daughter of the Demon I'm talking about, no matter how much she desires to hold that position in my eyes. She is not, by any means, my mother."

Were he a weaker man, Bruce would have been left with his yaw in the ground with that statement. What's the pup talking about? Sure, he doesn't share anything with her, at least not in the looks department, but his atitude, his posture, even the way he talks is clearly _hers_.

But if not Talia, then who?

Dick voices his question not long after, and the pup starts to walk around the cave. At first, it looks like he's exploring, but oddly enough, he seems to know where everything is, as if he's revisiting a musseum after years of absence and is trying to remember what he saw the first time. And for the looks of it, Alfred and Dick have picked up on that as well.

Bruce watches him make his way to one of the cave's darkest places. _One of Bruce's_ , and he's suddenly glad that Tim and Cass have the night free, because he doesn't know if he could handle what seems to come by the pup's dark pat. Not with his young alpha pups here.

Bruce's eyes fall shut when the pup stops in front of the glass case. This is not the moment to think about _him_. He can't let himself be distracted by his lost love when the pup bringing him to mind is, in an oddly way, proof that Jay no longer lives. Becuase if he was still alive, Bruce wouldn't have had sex with anyone else in his life. Not if he had his perfect omega waiting for him in their nest.

"Mister Pennyworth?"

"Alfred is more than fine, young sir." Alfred's reply is a little strained, his smell betrays a note of wariness, just like Dick's spark if anger and Bruce's melancholy. "What can I do for you?"

The pup's hand falls flat over the glass, resting just over the yellow "R" in the chest of the battered uniform, and everyone's disconfort increases.

"Can you please submit my DNA to the data base of the computer to find a match? And please," the pup tear his glassy gaze from the suit, and locks it witch Alfred's. "make sure it is compared to _all_ the samples in existence."

"As you wish, Master Damian."

The back of his mind provides Bruce with the answer to that confusing situation, but his conscious self refuses to even acknowledge it. Maybe someone told Damian about his father's omega. It wasn't a secret, after all. Talia herself had offered her "virtues" to help him get over Jay many times. He has taken her up on her kind invitation more than once, but never with the intention of forgetting about his omega, for he knew that was a lost case. Jason had been his one and only, and what came later were lame attempts to ease the pain of his absence.

"Have you heard about him?"

Dick, so tender and friendly when it came to pups, kneels besides the child despite his own discomfort, looking between him and the uniform of his lost brother.

'Brother', Bruce thinks. Yes, they had been brothers, despite what existed between Bruce and Jason. Dick's omega anticts towards pups despite being an alfa himself, had helped bring Jay out of his shell, helped him understand what it was like to comfort and be comforted, despite their rocky start. Bruce always thought that, in a sence, Dick had been the one who tought Jay how to be an omega, meanwhile Jay tought Dick how to take care of others, how to be a good big brother.

"I know _everything_ about him."

And those words are muttered so softly, with such tenderness, that it unsettles something deeply buried inside Bruce. How can this pup talk like that about someone that died before he was even born? Because the pup didn't look past seven, eight years at most. And Jay...

"Bloody mother of God..."

And that is what pulls Bruce out of his brooding. What on earth is so shocking that has the british gentleman swearing in such a breathles tone?

Bruce turns and look at the screen that shows the results of the pup- of Damian's requested search, and what he sees there...

**_'DNA match: Jason Peter Todd'_ **

* * *

  
"What the fuck-"

"That's quiet alright, Master Dick. What the actual fuck."

Bruce stares at the screen with, his mind searching for any and all explanations possible, but every one is more impossible than the next. It goes from clonation to necromancy, but none of them make really sense. There's no way this pup is Jay's. He had only have one heat, and it was spent there, at the manor, in _Bruce's arms_ , only a week before Ethiopia. And Bruce made sure Jay had his contraceptive shot before they did anything. 

But the match...

"Jason Todd is alive," the pup says, while Bruce is running the cameras he installed at the cementery. _The grave is emty_. "found by Talia al Ghul a year after his death, wandering about Gotham in a catatonic state, surviving only because of his muscle memory. She took him to Nanda Parvat in hopes to "fix him" and return him to "her beloved" hoping that he would be grateful to her and consider a restart for their courtship. Nevertheless, a year after that, the Demon's Head grew tired of her wasting time on him, for the omega showed little advance on his rehabilitation, so she only had two options: throw him into the Lazarus Pit, or find a use for him along the ranks of the League."

The more Bruce listens to the tale, the more his heart aches. The more his hands itch to pick the jet and go to Nanda Parvat and tear apart Talia's throat. He doesn't even questions the pup's words. Why would he? He was telling him what his heart was aching to hear since so many years ago, that his lovely and fiery omega was alive, and now it was only matter of time before they were reunited once more. That is, if he was still _there_...

"She, as a femile alpha, had problems of fertility in regards of getting pregnant herself. Her prolonged exposure and use of the Pits made her unable to cary a child of her own, so it came to mind the perfect use for that omega."

"For fuck's sake..."

Dick's swearing here and there only makes the pup's uneasiness to increase. Alfred has to go and borrow a glass of water for the pup to swallow the lump in his throat. For all his formalities and rigid posture, the pup is just that, a pup. A young and small pup forcefully separated from his mother and having to rely on strangers for help.

His pup. His and Jay's...

"Talia had samples on Bruce Wayne's sperm, because she had already tried different methods to conceive a child of her own, with no success, mostly due to the incompatibility of their gens. She proceded to make the arrangements to fertilize the omega with Wayne's seed, and consequently, she got the omega pregnant."

The pup finishes with broken voice, and Bruce has the urge to wrap his arms around him and comfort him, scent him, and never let him go. His head is a wreck, however, so the only thing he gets his body to do is kneel in front of the child, and open his arms.

The pup does the rest. He throws himself in the alpha's embrace, and Bruce can barely make out the soft milky scent of the pup before he feels him retreating with hurry.

"No." he mutters, trying to get Bruce to look him in the eye. "We can't waste any more time. He needs you to get him out of there."

"Where?" Bruce asks, even before the pup finishes, but it doesn't really matter. Whenever Jay is, Bruce is going to get there, and bring his omega back to their home, back to their nest. Back to their pup.

"Nanda Parvat" Damian says, and Bruce is already looking for Dick so he can take the pup. "But you have to hurry! The Demon's Head had stated that he's in need for a male alpha heir, and Talia fears that he might want to take mother, as he's yours, so he can get back at you for leaving."

At that, Bruce sees red. It takes Dick, and Cass (when did she get here?) to stop him from storming into the jet without further preparations. Bruce tries to get rid of them, but they don't let go. He doesn't want to hurt them, they're his pups, but it's his omega they're keeping him from...

"Bruce, stop! You can't just walk into the compound-"

"Of course I can!" he all but roars, and their hold gets a little stronger. "It's my omega they have there! It's Jay! It's..."

"It... Okay" Cass mutters in his ear. "We go... with you."

"No." He grunts. "It's too dangerous. I'm going alone."

"Like hell you will!" Dick explodes and shoves him to the side. "Jay may be your omega, but he's also my brother, so excuse me if I want to go rescue him!"

"He... your mate" Cass says with a little smile. "But... he also... mother."

Bruce wants to keep arguing. Yes, the more they go, the more the chances are that they get Jay back, but they're pups. _His pups_. He can't risk them-

"Wait, so we are going to believe it just like that?"

Bruce looks then at Tim, standing by the computer, looking impasive at them with crossed arms.

"Don't you dare speak of matters you know nothing about, you worthless replacement."

Bruce can almost feel Jay grinning at him. Of course the pup resents the boy who took over Robin after his mother. He knows Jay probably does as well, for the omega has always been insecure of his position in Bruce's life.

Well, it looks like he's going to have to spend some long nights reassuring his omega of just how much he adores him.

_What a troublesome task._

"... and it only really takes a look, Tim! You can even make out Jay's features too!"

That comment has Bruce searching for his pup's face, which is now adorned with a little smirk that just confirms Dick's statement. The way his left eyebrow is lifted while the other one falls lidding his eye just slightly. The way the right corner of his lips rises a little higher than the left, making a dimple appear on his cheek. Jay's dimple. On his pup's cheek.

Bruce's feet are guiding him once again to the jet. Yes, it might be a trap. He might not like what he finds in Nanda Parvat, but he'll get answers for this puzzle at least. At best...

At best, he's getting his omega back with him, with their family.


	2. Nanda Parvat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce arrives to save his mate... and someone gets on his way.

The flight to Nanda Parvat is the longest and the shortest one Bruce ever had. He can't stop thinking about Jay. How would he look like after all this years. How is he going to react at seeing him again. What are they going to say to each other once they're together again...

Bruce doesn't even know if Jay's going to recognize him. Damian says he's come a long way in his rehabilitation, but that there are still things unsettle in his head. Most of all, he has nightmares. Of the Joker, of his life before Bruce, of his mother. Of digging his way out of his own grave...

"You ready, B?"

Bruce looks at his oldest, and can't help the shiver of anticipation that runs down his back. No, he's not ready. He's dreamed so many times of seeing his omega just once more, that now that it's about to happen, he can't help but feel nervous. Just like when he told Jay what he felt for him, that he wanted the omega to be his mate. Just like the first time they made love, just before Jay's heat came in full force, so he wouldn't hurt his omega with their urges.

"Yes."

And just like all those times, he can't let his insecurities and fears get in the way of his path to Jay. His mate won't suffer a second longer, for he's there to rescue him, take him home, and never let him go again.

* * *

Getting into the compound is easy. They just need to be quiet. Well, that and know how the guards system works. Fortunately, Ra's is an old-fashioned old man, too confident in himself and his reputation to really think he needs a more advanced security system than what he always had: guards armed with swords.

What is really an ordeal, however, is finding Jay's rooms. Having Damian guiding them by the coms makes it easier, but the darkness of the night makes it an ordeal to make out which hall or door they should take.

Finally, they get to the room, hidden away in the farthest corner of the west wing. The door is signiled from the rest by the figure of a golden lion roaring and wearing a diamond collar. Ra's' symbolisms, most likely.

Taking a deep breath, with Dick and Cass covering his flanks, and conscious of the short time they dispose of, he opens the door.

The first thing he makes out is the dying light of a candle in a small table in the middle of the room. The second, is the big and beautiful nest, full of pillows of all sizes and shapes, with fresh looking blankets, and a soft scent of pup emanating from there. And then...

There, seated by the window, wrapped in a delicate, semi-translucent white dress, is his mate. His Jay, with his soft curls trapped in a low ponny tail, with his freckled cheeks stained with tears, and his watery eyes gazing into the night with a pained expression. His ears are pearced with different kinds of golden jewelry. His neck is adorned with a thin golden chain that hangs over his low neckline, and his anckles are restrained by a pair of golden cuffs, connected to the wall behind the nest by a thick chain.

 _Jay_...

"Fuck off, Grind. I told you, the answer is never gonna change."

His voice feels like a balm to Bruce's pain. How many nights did he dream about hearing his laughter, his happiness, his anger even. Anything, as long as it was him. 

Now though, his voice sounds different from what he remembers. It sounds stronger, more mature. But it also sounds so, so hurt, broken by his crying, strangled by obvious pain. His fingers, covered with rings of gold and silver, clench a piece of dark fabric agains his chest, while his lower lip trembles faintly.

His omega is hurting.

"Well, then."

Jason's body stiffens once the alpha's voice reaches his ears. Bruce can see his hands trembling just before he turns his gaze to lock it with his. And, for a beautiful moment, the world stops turning. Stops existing aroun the two of them, and all Bruce can think about is how much he has missed those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Jay..."

His omega looks at him with wide eyes and slightly parted rosy lips. He blinks twice and slowly stands up, still refusing to let loose his grip over the dark cloth. The way he looks at Bruce resembles the one of a wild animal trying to decide whether or not it's safe to get closer to a blinding light, and that makes Bruce wonder if his omega even remembers who Bruce is. If he remembers that he had an alpha that loved him more than life itself, once upon a time.

"Alpha...?"

Bruce's heart aches and swells with happines all at once. Jay knows he's his alpha, but he doesn't seem to really remember him.

His feet drag him into the room, and his arms catch his omega when they meet half way. It's all he wanted to do ever since Ethiopia, and now that he has it, he's not letting go.

Bruce clenches his arms around the frail figure, buries his face on the scented curls and inhales the vanilla and honey mix that is only present in his dreams. He smiles at the faint note of milk added into the mix, signiling his omega as a mother to a small pup. Their pup, who is safe and sound at the cave, anxious to be reunited with his parents.

"Dami..." Jay whimpers in his ear, and only now Bruce notices that the omega is trying to push him away. "They took him... My pup..."

"Shh..." He answers to his mate's despair, rocking him gently in his arms to sooth his worries. "I know, love. He's safe now. You both are."

"My, if this isn't a beautiful reunion."

Bruce barely gets to identify the owner of the voice, before the whiling and trembling omega in his arms turns into a growling mess, baring his teeth and arching his back. In the blink of an eye, Jay bounces against the intruder claws first, making them fall to the ground.

Bruce barely makes out Talia's face before he's over them, picking up his omega and putting him behind him, and turns to face the responsible of this mess. He doesn't know if Jay has had any kind of training while trapped here, but he doesn't care. His instincts are screaming at him to protect his omega, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

Talia gets up, and there are three long red lines dripping blood across her face. There's also a dark stain getting bigger in the fabrick that covers her left shoulder, and Bruce has to fight the smirk at the knowledge that his mate was responsible. After all, Jay didn't really outgrew his little biting problem.

"What have you done, Talia?" he all but growls, and the femile alpha looks defiantly at him while wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve.

"Beloved, everything I've done, I've done it for-"

"Don't you dare say you did this for me!" he roars, his hand clenching around her throat before he even registers he's moving. "You kidnapped my omega..."

"I fixed him!" she groans, trying to get his hadns off her. "You wouldn't have wanted him in the state he-"

"I love him! I would have wanted him no matter the state he was in!" He slams her against the wall, and barely registers the movements around the room. He makes out Dick's and Cass' agitated scents and Jay's distressed one, but there's nothing else, so he knows he doesn't have to worry. Now, he just want answers.

"Batman..."

"You knew I was lost without him, and didn't even mutter a single word..."

"Batman!"

"How dare you dispose of my omega's body as if it was yours to use as you please? How dare you use him for your stupid machinations..."

"Dami?"

Bruce almost forgets about Talia once his omega's voice reaches him. He's across the room, standing besides Cass while she holds her com to his ear. He opens his mouth and tears start making their way down his cheeks. The dark piece of cloth firmly held in his hands.

"Mamá..."

"My baby..."

"How dare I give you a family?" Talia asks, once she's able to get out of Bruce's grip. "It is thanks to me that you now have a pup with your precious omega! Is it not what your heart always ached for?"

Bruce looks at his mate's pained face, almost mirrored by Cass, who's still holding the com, and Dick, who's watching his brother with pain and disbelieve. No, it is not what he wanted. Not like this.

"You now nothing about love, Talia" He says, not sparing her a second look while he walks towards his family. "If you ever come near me or mine, I'll cut your head off your body with my bare hands."

With Damian's voice soothing his mother through the coms, Bruce picks Jay up, and walks towards the window. Cass takes Talia's sword, and uses it to breake the chains that bind Jay's feet. Dick gets out first, jumping head first into the dark. Bruce covers his omega with his cape before jumping, and Cass follows him right away.

* * *

  
"She doesn't want a male alpha to fight against when the time comes." says Damian once they get to the jet, apparently without being followed. "Getting rid of mother is of more use to her."

Bruce knows that can't be all. He knows Talia, and he knows she doesn't give up, at all. But now...

Now, he tightens his grip on his omega and waits for Dick to open the gate for them. In his arms, Jay has started to purr in content, caressing the cloth in his hand while hearing to Damian's voice, not even minding what he's saying at all. Or which language he uses.

Bruce walks in, with Cass behind him to make sure no one's behind them, and once they take their seats, Dick flies them back home.

"He... scarred" Cass says, pointing at Jay's face, and only then, Bruce notices.

There are a lot of scars marring his omega's face. Those scars, Bruce knows better than he knows his own. He could trace them with closed eyes, for he's seen them before. Those scars were made by the man, the monster, that took his love away almost a decade ago. Bruce dreams of those scars every night.

But even with them, Jay's still the most beautiful being Bruce has ever seen. With light freckles painted across his face like constellations across the sky. With his doe eyes, the color of sapphires that stared at him with such a wonder and trust that he knows he never deserved. With those full, pink lips that never kissed before him, that never moaned in pleasure or muttered words of love until he came along.

And his body, lean and pale and perfect. A little underweighted when he first arrived to the manor, but that was filled out and bearing a light tan when they shared his first heat.

Yes, Jay may be scarred, but that didn't make him any less gorgeous, any less attractive. Not to his alpha.

"... pequeño mocoso."

Bruce looks down a little stunned, only to find Jason rolling his eyes in annoyance, one of his hands touching the com in his ear, while the other refuses to let go of the cloth.

"Just wait until I get there, lets see if you're still this brave."

"Mamá..."

"Aw, Little Wing, don't be too harsh on your baby."

"Shut up, Dickwad"

"Mother!"

Bruce's eyes itch at the scene. While Jay doesn't look completely conscious, he does seem rather content, and Bruce can't help but wonder if this is the life that they coul have had, had he taken propper care of his mate. Would Dick tease Jay's parenting? Would their pups be scandalized by their mother's naughty mouth?

Can they have it now?

"Forgive me, Master Jason, but I don't believe a seven year old should be exposed to such unelegant words."

"Why would you say something like that of Dick's name, Alfie?"

And with that, Bruce knows Jay is not completely himself tonight. Otherwise, the omega would have burst to tears at hearing Alfred's voice, just like he did that one time they where on an extended mission that kept them two months away from home. 

"Oh, Dami, if you're this horrified by that, I don't think you would enjoy the family reunions."

Yes, because Jay tended to unleash his atitude in front of the Waynes that were always trying to shame him for his Brucie's actions, or tormented Kate just for being a Kane. Those people learned a lot of words that day.

"Who are you?"

Jason crooks his head to the side to look at Cass, eyes wide with curiosity and nose twitching slightly while he's trying to smell her spicy alpha scent. Cass leans her head and smiles at him.

"I'm... a pup."

"A pup?"

"Bruce... found me." She explaines patiently. "So now... I'm pack."

"Bruce?" Jay asks, looks at him a briefly moment and the next, he's extending his arms, calling Cass to come over him. "I have a pup, too."

"I know." She answers, coming into the embrance, and then Jay procedes to scent her from were he's seated on Bruce's lap.

Bruce looks up and finds Dick pealing off his mask, revealing his watery eyes, a mirror of his own.

"Mother, I thought I forbade you from having any more pups."

"Don't start, brat."

* * *

When they finally reach the cave's hangar, Jay's already asleep, curled and purring contently in Bruce's arms.

Where he belongs.

"Jay?" he says, while Cass and Dick start to get down. "My love, open your eyes? Damian's going to want to see you."

He kisses both eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and has to restrain himself from reaching for his lips, for he knows he wouldn't be able to stop himself form claiming him then and there.

Jason starts to stir, stretching his limbs as if he's a cat waking up and, finally, opens his eyes and looks straight at him.

"Hey" Bruce all but purres, still amazed that he's able to held his omega once more.

"Hi" Jay murmures, touches Bruce's face with delicate fingers, and scowls a little, pursing his lips slightly. "I'm mad at you."

"I know" he mutterss. 'As you should', he wants to say. 'I let you die. I let them take you from me. I let them touch you.'

Worry takes over his dreamy gaze, and Bruce has to hold him a little stronger to stop him from falling off his lap.

"Dami?"

"Let me take you-"

He doesn't let him finish. Of course he doen't. He's already running off, jumping into the ground, hurrying over were his pup awaits.

Their pup.

Their pup that releases Alfred's hand and runs towards his mother, tears already rolling down his cheeks once they meet, Jay kneeling to take Damian in a tight hug.

Bruce watches them from the distance, feeling somewhat like an intruder, and god does he hate that. Feeling like he doesn't belong to the picture of happines that is his omega holding their pup.

A little farther there's Alfred holding a handkerchief suspiciously close to his face. Near him, Dick is crying without shame, Cass is looking at them with a wide grin, and Tim looks happy too, if a little uncomfortable. He'll have to have a talk with his son later.

A little huff takes Bruce out of his thoughts. Jay is now standing, adjusting Damian in his hip, while the pup is circling his mother's waist with his legs. Like a baby monkey.

In the blink of an eye, Bruce finds himself standing besides his omega, offering to help him with the pup. Jay, of course, refuses.

"The only old man with a delicate back here is you, B."

"He got you there, B-man." Dick snickered while approaching them, not bothering in cleaning the tears that keep falling down his face. "But Little Wing, how am I supposed to hug you if you have your arms full of pup?"

"Well, maybe you're not supposed to, at all."

"But Little Wing..."

"Master Jason, I don't suppose you're going to deny me the honor of a hug?"

Now, Bruce knows Jay's been defeated, and a grin takes over himself when Damian's whiling form is passed carefully into his arms.

When Alfred's hug is over, Dick takes advantage and slids in Jay's arms, hugging him tightly and scenting him briefly. Then Cass asks without words for one for herself, and Jay obliges once he remembers their interaction in the jet. Then he turns to Tim, who is watching him with a mix of awe and discomfort that shows in his scent.

"Who are you?"

"I..."

"Other pup" says Cass putting a hand on Tim's shoulder, encouraging him to step forward. "He... found Bruce. He... helps."

"He's a worthles replacement." Damian mutters against Bruce's neck, loud enough for his mother to hear. "No se merece un abrazo, mamá."

Bruce sighs when he picks up on Tim's souring scent, clearly affected by the pup's words. 

For a moment, Bruce expects Jay to pick their pup and head towards his room, turning his nose up on Tim and Bruce, still hurting at the idea of "being replaced".

And Jay proves him wrong, as always.

"But Dami, everyone deserves a hug." Then, he turns to Tim, open his arms and ask, "May I?"

Tim nods, Damian growls and Jay hug Bruce's second youngest. He doesn't know what does the trick, Damian's words, Tim's scent, or Bruce's assumptions, but he doesn't care. Jay is home, accepting Bruce's pups and bringing his own into the mix.

Life couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap, Bruce finally gets into Jay's nest.
> 
> Find me on [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evilboabab)
> 
> Also, Grind is one of Ra's' bodyguards.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mamá: Mom.
> 
> Pequeño mocoso: little brat (aka. Dami)
> 
> No se merece un abrazo, mamá: he doesn't deserve a hug, mom.


	3. Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets into the nest, and refuses to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the last part, the smutt that turned out too intricate, and a little bit confusing but I did my best. 
> 
> Also, the last part is what I really wanted to get to with all this mess, so hope you like it!

Yes, life couldn't be better, but he could use it being easier.

A week has come and gone since Jay's return, and while it makes him the happiest man alive for having his omega back with him, it also makes him the saddest man on earth, not being allowed to sleep in his mate's nest.

It's not that he doesn't want to, because he does. More than enything. It is Jay that won't allow him to go anywhere near him or their pups. Yes, including Cass and Tim. Alfred too, sometimes. Dick does it on his own, not wanting to be excluded of his brother's antics.

The first night, which was actually the first morning, Jay kicked him out of the main bedroom and locked himself and Damian into it. Neither came out until noon, when Jay sent Damian to retrieve Cass and Tim. Dick entered the room by the window when he came back form work, and the only time he got to get a glimpse inside was when Alfred brought them dinner, and the only thing Bruce could see was a lot of blankets and pillows sprawled over the carpet.

Happiness does not get to cover what he feels when he thinks about his lovely omega, alive and safe under his roof. But he wishes he could take him in his arms and kiss him, and hold him and scent him. And he knows he doesn't deserve it, not after how he failed to protect Jay the first time, but he can't help himself. He misses his Jay.

"And don't worry about being loud. The manor is big enough for us to not hear a single thing. We don't want to scar the pups, after all."

So, he misses his omega so much that he's willing to play along with Dick's play. His eldest has planned a camping night under the excuse of wanting to bond with his siblings out of mama's nest, And he does want to bond, and if it helps Bruce get the privacy he wants to at least talk with Jay, well, it's only a happy coincidence. Or so he says to Bruce when he proposes the idea.

Of course, Jay is less than thrilled to be separated of his pups, especially Damian, for he wasn't entirely over being so ruthlesly separated, not yet.

"But what about the bugs? And the mosquitoes? And the spiders? And-"

"Calm down, Little Wing. It's only a night out, under the security of our tents! Besides, we won't even be further from the front bushes, so all you'll have to do is look out the window."

"Well, I am not going if mother doesn't get to."

"Dami..."

Bruce sighs. While it is totally endearing for him to see how much Damian adores and idolizes Jay, right now his clinginess is not of much help. If they don't get Damian to agree, Bruce might not have the chance he's looking for.

"If I may be so bold, Master Damian..."

Thankfully, he also holds Alfred on a pedestal, after everything Jay's told him about the old beta since the pup was born. That, and Jay's inability to say 'no' to Alfred is what finally gets the plan into work.

Dick moves the pups to the gardens once the evening sun starts to fall, so they don't get too bothered by the light. He's well packed with marshmallows and chocolate and is that a can of beans? And he asks Alfred to forbide "the parents" form setting a foot out of the house, so Jay doesn't attempt to retrieve any of them during the night.

With the pups finally out, and Alfred secluded in the kitchen until dinner, Bruce goes to find Jay in the master bedroom, where he's set his nest.

"Jay?"

"Come in."

Slowly, Bruce opens the door of the room that, not only a week ago, was his. He's extra careful not to disturb Jay, like the day before, when he received a shoe hitting his head when he tried to come in unannounced.

He expects to find Jay looking out the window to spy over the pups, but instead he finds the omega laying in the nest, holding against his chest the same piece of fabric he brought form the compound, which turned out to be one of Damian's old shirts. With the Batman figure on the chest.

Bruce's eyes burned when he found out.

"Did you really have to take the pups aways?"

Bruce sighs. Jay's tone sounds monotone, but there's also supressed anger there. Bruce knows his omega just that well.

"I didn't take them away." he says as gently as he can, taking a few steps into the room. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Jay snorts. Bad sign.

"Talk? Or fuck? 'cause you didn't have to set up that circus just for getting a go with 'your omega'."

Bruce sighs, again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jay. I don't-"

"Of course you don't." Jay sets aside the shirt, putting it carefully in the upper side of the nest, and then turns his head to face Bruce, who is now standing besides him. "You didn't go ten years happily fucking around while I was gone, and then you find out I was alive and you suddenly want to take your omega back, so you can play the happy family for the cameras and then go and fuck whoever you want again."

"What? No! Jay, that's not-"

"You replaced me." Jason says, standing to face him. "In your bed, and in the streets fighting crime. You replaced me."

Jay's voice breaks with that last sentence, and Bruce can't resist the urge anymore, so he pulls his distressed omega against his ches, wrapping his arms protectively around his frame. He needs Jay to know, about all the nightmares and the lonelyness and the pain. About all those times he almost let himself be killed so he could be with him again. About how it took everything in him to get out of the bed every day, knowing that his omega wasn't there to greet him. To love him.

He doesn't registers that he's been thinking out loud, until Jay's shoulders start trembling and his sweet scent gets heavily soured. He runs his hands up and down Jay's back, murmuring words of love into his ear, trying to comunicate through his scent how much he's missed him, how much he loves him.

"There wasn't a day where I didn't think of you." he says, his eyes falling shut in an attempt to not think about those terrible times. "I love you, Jay. How could you ever doubt that?"

"What about the Joker?" Jay asks, clenching his fists against Bruce's dress shirt. "How is it he's still breathing after- after he..."

"I wanted to kill him." Bruce confesses, holding him a little tighter when he hears his voice crack. "Tried to, but Clark stopped me before I could."

That seems to sooth a little of his mate's distress, though he keeps whimpering against his neck. 

Bruce doesn't know how long they stay there, holding the other, trying to find comfort in each other presence. He only know that it's Alfred's knock at the door that startles them, but it didn't get Bruce to let go of his omega.

Alfred comes in and puts a tray full of food and drinks at the drawer, before announcing that he's retiring for the night.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asks, brushing with his thumb his mate's left cheek. Jay only nods before taking his seat back in the nest.

Bruce brings the tray and asks for permission to take a seat in the nest, taking it next to Jason once it's been granted. Jason takes his own plate, but the time passes and he barely touches any of the food, which really sets allarms in Bruce's head. Jay's never been one to waste food.

"What is it?" he asks, once the tray is set aside, cupping Jay's face in his hands.

Jason takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye, his gaze becoming glassy by the second.

"How many?"

And Bruce knows what he's reffering to. He just doesn't want to acknowledge it.

"What do you-"

"How many people did you have sex with?"

Jay's eyes are full of tears by now, his lips are trembling and his voice is broken, but he refuses to lower his gaze. He needs answers, and Bruce needs to give them to him.

"A lot." he says, and tears fall down rosy cheeks, and Bruce's heart aches by such a beautifully painful sight. "But I didn't want any of them."

"Of course you didn't." Jason says rolling his eyes. His hands try to get Bruce's off him, but the alpha places them on his shoulders, refusing to let him go.

"I didn't." he insists, voice firm and honest. "All of them where only... attempts at dulling the pain, to try and feel alive once more, but none of them where you, Jay. None of th-"

"Not even Talia?" Jason asks, finally looking him in the eye, accusing him with his blue gaze. "She made fun of me for that, y'know? While I was teaching our pup how to walk around a snake's pit, you were fucking Talia like a fucking rabbit!"

His voice arises with every word he says, just like Bruce's fury. The anniversary...

"Yes, Jay, we fucked. We fucked because-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jay roars trying to hit him with his fists, but Bruce is not having it. If Jay still wants to, afterwards, he's going to let him beat him to a pulp, but now? Now he needs to make himself clear.

"We fucked, because it was the anniversary of you death!" he carries on, startling Jay in the process. "We fucked because that's all I've been able to do since you left me, Jay. Fuck like a rabit, with anyone that was aviable. Because if it wasn't that, it was letting criminals beat me up until I couldn't stand by myself, because all I wanted to do was die so I could see you again. I fucked them like I never fucked you, because with you, it was love. I only ever made love to you, and when you left, I didn't have that anymore, and it hurt so fucking much I-"

Bruce can't talk anymore. The lump in his throat doesn't allow him to. How can he make Jay understand that he loathes himself at the thought of having been unfaithful to his omega? He tortures himself with that thought everynight, and it only has increased ever since he found out Jay was still alive. Or rather, that Jay has come to life once more. That his omega was alive and held captive by his psycopath of an ex.

Bruce can't talk anymore, so he holds his omega against his chest, trying to breath his sweet scent to sooth his nerves, trying to convince himself that the Jay in his arms is the real one, and not a product of his lack of sleep or a new version of the fear toxin.

Bruce can't talk, so Jay does it instead.

"Ra's wanted me to bear his pup." he says, and Bruce's inner alpha urges him to bite his mate once more, to mark him all over, just like the last time. "He wouldn't let anyone touch me, out of respect to you and our bond, but he said if I ever came willingly, he would take me and mark me as his own."

Jay's hand flies to his neck, and for a moment, Bruce's world trembles at the idea of his omega walking willingly into someone else's nest.

"I wanted to." he says, his fingers darting over Bruce's fading bite mark. "Tried to, when Talia came smelling like you, but I couldn't. Kept seen your stupid face everytime I closed my eyes. Kept smelling your scent, and feeling you- your arms, and Dami... Dami looks so much like you that I- I just couldn't..."

Jason's voice cracks, and Bruce's arms thighten around him, trying to give confort as much as trying to get some for himself. He knows he should have done the same. Should have kept his hands to himself, not letting his pain blind him from his intentions to live up to his omega's expectations, even after his death.

Bruce cries, and lets Jay cry in his arms. He doesn't know how long, nor does he care. He just want to remain where he is forever, in his omega's arms, curled together in their nest.

Suddenly, their positions look too familiar, though their emotions are not quiet the same. Bruce's mind takes him to those glorious two days of Jason's heat. His first heat, and the only one they got to spend together. 

He remembers the soft body pressing urgently against his, the soft moans breathed against his ears, the shy hands roaming his back, growing confident with every second. Every purr, every whimper, every plea, burned for eternity in his mind, along with the tastes and the feelings, and the views. Years have passed, and Jay's naked body is still as vividly detailed in his mind as the first time he saw it.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, love?" he answers half conscious, and he can feel the heat growing in Jay's face from where it's pressed against his neck.

"Are you, hum... Are we still..."

Bruce can practically hear his omega's doubts. It's been almost ten years, after all.

So he separates himself from the warm body and takes the beautiful face once againg in his hands, cradling it carefully, letting his thumbs caress those freckled cheekbones, feeling the warm that grows under his touch.

"I love you, Jason." he says looking him straight in the eye, his words clear and honest, and his scent calm and soothing. "I always have, and always will. You are my omega, and I know, I know I failed to protect you and wasn't there when you needed me the most." Jason opens his mouth to argue, but Bruce brushes his lips shut with his thumbs. "I know I don't deserve it, but please, let me be your alpha. Let me take care of you and our pup."

"But I'm scarred." Jay replies, as if that could matter in any way to Bruce. He takes Bruce's hands and touches the biggest scars with the alpha's fingers. "And I- I was dead, Bruce, I'm rotten. I'm-"

"You are my lovely omega." Bruce says leaning over him, leaving kisses on the scars his fingers had touched. "Just as fiery, smart and beautiful as ever."

Bruce traces his face with kisses and licks, covering every scar he finds im his way down his jaw, traveling down until his lips find the mating bite, now just a faint ghost of the deep red mark that was there the last time. Now, he thinks, he's going to have to fix that.

He sinks his teeth in the pale skin, making his omega cry out in pleasure more than pain. He bites until he can feel the warm thick liquid emanating from between his lips, and starts to lick until the blood stops dripping. Jason writhes in his arms, his nails digging in the alpha's shoulders, and his hips start to move tentatively against Bruce's leg.

A moan escapes his love's lips, and Bruce has to make sure it is okay before he can let go...

"Jay, can I-"

Jason interrupts him by placing the ghost of a kiss over his lips. Then, he pulls away and looks with intensity into his alpha's eyes.

"Bruce..." he mutters, the blush gracing his cheeks getting so deep that it makes his beautiful freckles melt into it. "Make love to me?"

Those glorious words are mused so softly that only Bruce would be able to hear them, with such shyness and tenderness that it makes the alpha's heart to stop beating for a moment. Bruce can't think of a moment more perfect than this one.

"Yes." he stutters when he finally finds his voice, unable to make any more coherent reply. "Yes, love. Yes."

Bruce helps Jay move until the omega is straddling his lap. Jay's arms circle his neck and pulls, until their lips join, and the kiss tastes of long and love, and pain. 

He kisses his omega like a starved man, as if Jay is the only thing he needs to be sated. He presses and licks and sucks. Lets his tongue dart out to caress those full lips until they part, letting escape a low moan, and Bruce's tongue shoves through them, exploring the cavity as he dreamt of doing so many nights, so many years.

Jay's hands move across his shoulders, until they join behind his neck, and push him forward in a more demanding kiss, and he can't help the grin that pulls at his lips at the thought of his omega needing him, wanting more of his alpha.

"Bruce..." Jay whines while his hips start rocking in Bruce's lap. "Please."

Bruce slids his hands under Jay's loose shirt and mooves them over his omega's soft skin, caressing his way to the firm chest, and with his thumbs tease the small, pink nipples that get impossibly hard under his touch.

"Raise your arms, pet." he growls, pressing a kiss over the shell of Jay's ear.

Jason obliges with a whine, and his body shivers under Bruce's stunned gaze once he's disposes of the shirt.

"T-told you I was scarred." he mutters lowering his gaze.

Jay tries to cover himself with his armss, but he doesn't get to, because in the blonk of an eye, the alpha has the omega lying over the soft blankets of the nest, covering his small frame with his bigger one.

"Beautiful." Bruce groans before taking a nipple between his lips and starts sucking.

He remembers the first time, when he discovered Jay's sensitivity, and how much the omega enjoyed having his nipples played with. And for the looks of it, that much haven't changed.

Jason's moans fill his ears, his arousal so strong in his scent it makes Bruce feel dizzy. The feeling of the omega's hands tangling his hair, pulling and pushing impissibly close, keeping him in place. As if Bruce would ever want to move from there.

Jay's hips move forward, and while Bruce turns his attention to the other pink nub, his hands travel down, sliding into the omega's pants, cups the round cheeks and gives them a firm squeeze, eliciting a loud moan.

"Alpha!" Jay cries, tugging at his hair. Bruce bites the nipple lightly and gives it a kiss, before turning his face to look at his blushing, aroused mate.

"Yes, my sweet?"

Jay gives a low groan, before thrusting his hips against Bruce's, demanding for his mate's attentions where they're really needed.

Bruce closes his eyes, trying very hard to not lose his head. Yes, he waited so long for this, he wants nothing but to tear apart Jay's pants and bury himself deep into his heated entrance. But the sole idea of hurting his omega is unbearable. He's not going to take the risk. He can't.

Bruce seats up and take off his own clothes, and his inner alpha purrs when he notices his omega's thirsty gaze roaming over his bare skin. He's also got more scars since the las time they where together, and while Jay's only make him more stunning in Bruce's eyes, his own marks have him blushing faintly, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Jay seems to pick up on that, and before he can stop him, the omega is reaching for his alpha's body with both hands.

Bruce gets rid of his pants and boxers, and then does the same for Jay. He parts his legs as gently as he can and settles between them closing his eyes as the strong smell of omega arousal hits his nose.

He can't believe he went ten years without this.

"Please..." Jay whines as Bruce lifts one leg over his shoulder. "I can't- I'm gonna..."

"Shh." Bruce soothes, kissing his way down the pale tight. "Good omega, so perfect. So pretty..."

Finally. Finally, Bruce takes Jay's leght in his mouth, circling his tongue around the head before taking it down his throat. He sucks twice, and that's all it takes for Jay to spill in his mouth.

Bruce closes his eyes and swallows all Jay has to give.

He waits until Jay's hips stops jerking, and only then he releases him. He lowers Jay's leg and moves until he's lying nex to the omega. Jay turns to look at him through thick eyelashes, and Bruce takes him in his arms.

"Sleep, my love." he mutters against damp curls. "I'm not leaving, I promise."

"No." Jason says, looking up at him with a scowl darkening his gorgeous face. "I want you to fuck me."

"Jay..."

"Fuck me, make love to me. Whatever the hell you want to call it." the omega growls, tugging at his arm to let go. The blush on his face getting deeper and expanding to the rest of his body. "Just do it."

Bruce sighs, but obliges to his omega's pleas. He's not made for denying Jay anything he wants. Not anymore.

"Anything you want, my love."

And that gets him a smack in his left arm. But also makes his mate's blush a deeper shade of red. Much to his embarrrassment, Bruce know Jay loves the sweet talk. Loves being praised, and Bruce is more than happy to oblige on that.

He gets the lube from ine of his drawers, and he know he's going to get yelled at in the mornning for keeping it where one of the pups can find it.

He pours a good amount of it in his fingers, and starts caressing Jay's aching entrance, his attention divided between his work and his mate's cries of pleasure.

He reaches to kiss his mate when he inserts the first finger and the discomfort appears on his beautiful face. He sucks Jay's lips and tongue, teases and bites to get him to relax, and the omega melts into ot.

Eventually, he gets three fingers inside before Jay wraps his legs around his waist, and begs him to 'get in'.

So Bruce obliges, because he adores his mate, and he's waited far too long for this.

Being inside Jay's hotness is just as amazingly overwhelming as he remembers and so, so much more. He feels like he's going to die once he's fully inside, with his mate's walls squeezing him, clenchig around him as to make it impossible for him go slid out.

Bruce has to stop and take deep breaths to stop himself from coming just from being inside, before he even starts to move. He looks down and notices that Jay appears to have the same problem, with his lenght fully recovered from his first orgasm.

"M-move."

Bruce moves.

He slids out and gets back inside. Twice. Then, he's spilling inside his mate, and halfway through, Jay comes too.

It takes a long time for him to recover, and when he does, it is to find Jason's half lidded eyes staring at him with so much love that his chest aches.

"I love you." he says, unable to stop himself. "So, so much."

Jay rolles his eyes before reaching for his alpha's face and drag him into a lazy kiss. Bruce gets them to lie on their sides, still buried inside his mate.

"You'll have to clean this mess," Jay says between kisses. "before the kids are done camping."

"I know." Bruce sighs. "But first, there's something I have to tell you."

Bruce caresses Jay's cheek, and kisses both his eyes before looking straight into them.

_"If your feelings are still what they were last time, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."_

By the time he finishes, there's a new trail of tears rolling down Jay's smiling face. He's lost the count of how many times they watched that movie together, and he knows how much Jay loves that part. He had intended it to be his marriage proposal, before they where torn apart, but now he just can't contain it. He can think of a thousand ways to ask Jay to marry him, but he needed to tell him this now.

Jay does his best to contain his whines. He swallows the lump in his throat and reaches for his alpha's hand, takes it to his lips and kisses it with such tenderness that Bruce's vision gets blurry.

_"Well, then."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jay deserves someone cuoting Mr Darcy for him! Even if it's from the movie instead of the books.
> 
> The paragraph in italics is taken from "Pride and Prejudice (2005)"

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff only gets harder from here, so you have been warned! I wrote it while listenning to romantic spanish songs, so yeah. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, I love stories when Dami and Jay meet first, so feel free to recomend fics about them!
> 
> Any other coment is welcome too!
> 
> Feel free to message me on my Tumblr: [EvilBoabab](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evilboabab)


End file.
